generalhospitalthenextgenerationfandomcom-20200213-history
Vanessa Vega
Vanessa was in her first semester of her sophomore year in Season 9 and made her first appearance in season 6 as a new freshman who got Nathan Martin for her mentor. she stirred up a lot of trouble for him and his then girlfriend Lexi Lovett. Vanessa is currently in a coma after a car accident that killed Kaylee Morasco and Amaya Martin and confined Yasmin Castillo to a wheelchair while the driver Brandi Chandler is unharmed. Vanessa was known to be sassy and back talk to parents and teachers. she had the reputation of a mean girl with a don't-give-a-damn attitude along with being a carefree soul. Vanessa loves to have fun and hang out with her friends Kaylee, Amaya, Yasmin, Brandi, Kate, and Courtney. Vanessa is the daughter of Cristian Vega and Rama Patel. Early Life Vanessa was conceived in a one-night stand between Cristian Vega and Rama Patel. Rama discovered she was pregnant as she was deciding on whether or not to get back together with estranged husband Vimal. Cristian and Rama agreed to co-parent and do their best for their child. They moved from Llanview to Port Charles for a fresh start and as they raised Vanessa, they decided to try a relationship which worked out. In The Series 'Season 6' 6.03 I Wanna Be Weightless Vanessa makes her first appearance as a new freshman. She meets her mentor Nathan Martin and instantly starts liking him. Vanessa does her best to flirt with Nathan as he shows her around the school. She even flirts with him in front of girlfriend Lexi. Vanessa later talks to Courtney Hunter. 6.08 All I Want Is The Good Life Vanessa asks Nathan countless questions throughout the day in order to get his attention. This continues to annoy Lexi. Lexi comes up to her later in the day and tells her that he school-girl crush on Nathan won't go anywhere and she needs to leave him alone. Vanessa tells her she has no idea what she is talking about and turns to leave when Lexi grabs her wrist, Vanessa pushes Lexi away causing her to stumble. Lexi is about to shove her when Nathan comes over and tells them to knock it off. Vanessa leaves annoyed. 6.13 Remember When Vanessa asks Nathan to help her with some homework and Nathan agrees. He asks her if she is adjusting well to high school and Vanessa lets him know she is doing well. She later thanks him for helping before leaving. 'Season 7' 7.03 The Strength To Go On Vanessa watches as Amaya trips Trinity. 7.06 Fall Into Me Vanessa comments on the Facebook page Meghan made blaming Trinity for killing Trevor. 7.07 Grim Goodbyes Vanessa goes to Trevor's funeral and when she notices Lexi is there. she talks to her, telling her that Nathan doesn't want her there. Lexi tries to be civil but before she can Nathan comes over and tells them that isn't the time or the place. Vanessa fake smiles at Lexi before going back inside the church for the funeral. 'Season 8' 8.09 Falling Apart Vanessa and Courtney talk and agree that if they are going to be someone at school, they need to be friends with someone high up on the food chain. While out they see Kaylee Morasco and decide to try to be friends with her since she gained a lot of popularity when she dated Will Lavery. Kaylee is confused on why they want to talk to her but Vanessa explains she is high up on the food chain and they want that. Kaylee decides to take them under her wing. 8.12 You and Me, Can't You See Vanessa and Courtney are out with Kaylee at the park when Brandi and Kate Chandler show up and see them. Mia explains to Kaylee they just moved from Pine Valley and they look like the types of people she would normally be friends with. Kaylee is confused on why they are talking to them. The three later see them at Kelly's. After learning they are Ember North's step-sisters and the exact opposite of her, Kaylee agrees to take them under her wing. 'Season 9' 9.07 Don't Tell Me Vanessa is seen at school talking to Courtney and being a part of Kaylee's crew. She later hangs out with them when Brandi brings in Amaya and Yasmin. 9.11 Things Will Never Be The Same Vanessa hangs out with Kaylee and her crew when Kaylee talks to Yasmin about Liam and how she needs to show Yasmin who's boss. 9.12 You're The Reason Vanessa overhears Kaylee and Brandi talking about how she and Courtney are dead weight. She isn't sure how to react and talks to Courtney about it who says that they just need to prove to Kaylee their loyalty. They are the younger ones in the crew along with Kate but Kate is grandfathered in since she is Brandi's sister. Vanessa is still worried but Courtney assures her just be a good friend to Kaylee, she is a senior and will be gone at the end of the year, then Brandi will be in charge. Vanessa listens to Courtney and tries not to worry. Later that night, Vanessa is shocked to learn about the Facebook page someone named Lily Flowers made about Kaylee. She reports it to Facebook and doesn't look at the poorly photoshopped photos of Kaylee on what appears to be Miley Cyrus' body. 9.14 Keep The Change You Filthy Animal Vanessa goes into school and notices people are talking bad about Kaylee behind her back, mostly due to the stupid Facebook page. Vanessa doesn't know what to do and stays silent, thinking maybe if Kaylee is taken down now, then she won't have to worry about her later. She later watches as Trinity Corinthos and Taylor Lovett stand up for Kaylee when Meghan is teasing her. 9.17 Boulevard of Broken Dreams Vanessa gets a text from Kaylee about going to the mall and Vanessa agrees. She meets up with Brandi and Kaylee to wait for Amaya and Yasmin to pick them up. When they arrive, Brandi tells Amaya she wants to drive and Kaylee tells her to listen to Brandi. After they get in the car, Yasmin asks about Kate and Courtney and Brandi tells her Kate has homework while Courtney has a family thing, so it will be just the five of them. On the road, Brandi lights a joint and starts smoking while driving. Amaya tells her to get rid of it, if her dad smells that in her car, she's dead. Brandi tells her to not get her panties in a twist. She ends up cutting off a driver who is starts following them. When their being tailgated, Yasmin tells her to pull over and let him pass but once again, Brandi tells them not to worry. The car then rams the bumper, causing Brandi to lose control of the car and crash into a tree. Season 10 10.01 Burned At Both Ends Vanessa regains consciousness but feels "off" and that there is something wrong with her head. While she waits for paramedics, she grabs her cross necklace and grips it in her hand. When the paramedics arrive, she asks why her head is wet. The paramedic calmly tells her she has a head wound and that they will deal with it when they get to the hospital. Vanessa loses consciousness on the ride to the hospital. Upon arrival, Matt Hunter takes a look at her head wound and tells Patrick they need to get her into surgery ASAP. They take her in and realizes she has a severe brain bleed. They are able to relieve the pressure and drain the blood but don't know if that will help. Matt tells Cristian and Rama what happened and that their daughter is in a medically induced coma but not sure if she will wake up from it. 10.02 Memories Of a Broken Heart Matt updates Cristian and Rama and tells them that Vanessa's condition hasn't gotten better. He tells them it will be unlikely if she ever wakes up. Cristian asks why they put her in a coma in the first place and Matt explains that it was the only way to save her life, it was either that or have her crash. It was so her body could heal. While her body is trying to heal, her brain might not. Cristian and Rama are devastated. 10.11 Home Sweet Hole Cristian and Rama accept Vanessa's prognosis and decide to move her to a private facility that has more of a "home" feel instead of "hospital." They inform Courtney who comes by to visit Vanessa one last time along with Brandi and Yasmin. Trivia * One of the few characters that are bilingual. Vanessa can speak conversational Spanish. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Next Generation Category:Former Category:Recurring Category:Original Character